Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards that hold data between power cycles, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. When multiple devices are to be accessible to a host, such as a memory array and a switch or a button in a removable memory card, the memory card may implement a Mass Storage Class (MSC) for the memory array and a Human Interface Device (HID) Class for the switch or button. Enabling host access to multiple USB devices of a product typically increases a number of USB endpoints used by the product and a number of buffers in the product.